


Never Thought I'd See You Again

by adozendays



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e07, Gen, Season/Series 06, Transitioning, first time writing this fandom, might be ooc a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adozendays/pseuds/adozendays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty and Unique speak to each other after over a year apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Thought I'd See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> They should have had a scene together. The way the New Glee 1.0 kids were treated made me angry. And I always sister-shipped Unique and Kitty (the double fierceness, oh my god)

Of course they were going to meet here. It was inevitable.

Kitty stands in the glee room, looking around what it has become. The best times of her high school career happened in this room or because of events in this room. Glee had taken over her life for a while. If she had known what would happen, Kitty wonders if she would have told Sue ‘no’. Or she would have said yes and worked harder to not get attached to the others.

They had become her friends. Jake, Ryder, Marley, Unique and her had been the new batch of Glee kids, a little group inside the club. And Artie....well, she did not want to think about him.

His betrayal had been the worst of all. Kitty had let him get close to her. Not too close and she was thankful that he didn’t know her secret little shame, the thing she had told Ryder. It would have been worse if she had told him. So much worse.

The fallout from their split, the group spread throughout different schools in the county, had been bad enough. They had gathered at the Lima Bean, sat there in stunned silence as they had realized it was really the end. Marley had cried, even letting Jake hold her for a moment. Unique tried to ease the tension but in the end, she had been unable to make it better, not even for a second.

They had time after that day, but it had been understood that it would be the last time. It had been too painful and the extended goodbyes had made it clear it was their final one.

Kitty had locked herself in her room and cried a little, though she would never admit that.

And after she had emerged from her room, Kitty had held her head high and vowed to never, ever, let anyone get to her like they had ever again.

So when she had heard Unique was at McKinley, she had tried her best to avoid her but in the end, they had both wound up in the choir room.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They speak at nearly the same time and she almost smiles. “Your new school is okay, right?”

“It’s okay. They’re pretty open minded. Sue did a good job placing us.”

Kitty’s brows knitted together. She was still here. Not the best thing. Or maybe it was. That was something she went back and forth on regularly.

“Have you talked to anyone else?”

“I Facebook stalk the others sometimes. Marley and I skyped some last year. It sort of....stopped.”

“Well...good for you. I guess.”

Kitty had always felt like the outsider in their little group. Considering her behavior, she couldn’t blame them.

“I missed you.”

Unique’s words hang in the there. The pause feels like forever.

“Come on, I’m thirsty. The Lima Bean has a new menu now, if you don’t know already. I can’t stand the Oprah chai rip-off, but it seems like your sort of thing.”

It won’t ever be the same, but something new wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Links to my tumblr and twitter are on my profile. The former has info on my upcoming epic/fanfic related musings and the latter has fanfic and general ramblings.


End file.
